Usagi-kun
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: So my friend Maya gave me an idea for a cute little one shot. lets just say three little girls have fun pulling a prank on ratchet.


It was the day before ester. every one at the atoubot base had been extremely busy thru out the week, especially ratchet. It was obvious how stress the medic was. especially to the three human girls that would spend most the day there. Miko, the 15 year old Japanese exchange student, was feeling board. Maya, being a clever and mischievous 14 year old, had and idea. "Miko come here I know how we get have a little fun around the base," Maya said with a grin, "and it may help ratchet relive a bit of stress, or get a wrench thrown at our head. ether way it will be fun." Miko nodded and leaned over so Maya could whisper her plan. The girls giggle with an evil grin. then they directed their attention to the 16 year old who was arranging some files for the said targeted medic. "Kiki Senpai!," the two girls scream as they excitedly run towards the now wide eyed girl. they tackle her to the ground and papers go flying every where.

"What was that for," Kiki sighed with a smile. " We need you help for are little plan," Miko exclaimed. "I have an idea on a really good pranke but we really need your help to do it," Maya explained. Kiki gave another sigh as she began to pick up the scattered papers on the ground," why don't you tell me about it after you help pick up this mess." the other two girls gave a groan as they started help Kiki with the papers.

Once the mess was cleaned and the files perfectly organized the three girl sat on the coach talking over Mayas idea. "so let me get this strait you want me to make giant bunny ears to stick on ratchets head," Kiki said as she pondered the thought. "yeah and then me and Miko can draw whiskers on him," Maya said holding up a black marker.

Kiki was then lost in her thought. her face when red and she giggled, "that would look so cute." Miko and Maya rolled there eyes. It was well know that Kiki for some odd reason had a thing for the grumpy medic. Though some how ratchet never really notice it. "senpia get you head out of the clouds will you. Are you going to help us or not?" Miko asked snapping the 16 year old back to reality. Kiki gave a sweet smile, "sure it sounds harmless so why not." Maya and Miko jumped for victory and gave each other a high five. The three girls then giggled off to get started.

After a few hours or so the girls where ready to pull of the prank, but there was one problem. "How are we supposed to get these on him with out him noticing?" Miko asked. "Oh scrap didn't think of that." replied Maya giving her self a face palm. Kiki gave them a blank stare, " I thought I would be obvious on how." now it was Maya and Miko who gave the blank stare. "what are you talking about senpai?" Maya asked her eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Ratchet has not gotten any recharge for the past four days. I was just going to make him go take a break and get recharge," Kiki said with a shrug. "You can do that?" Maya and Miko said in surprise. "um well yeah," Kiki began to blush, "ratchet respects me and often listens to me. He may be stubborn some times but he knows I'm right and that I wont give up until he dose what I say." "oh look like the doc bot and senpia are totally in love," Miko laughs causing Kiki's face to turn beat red. "W-we are not," the flustered teenager said looking at the ground. " It sure looks that way," Miko teased. Before Kiki could respond Maya shushed them. "look there he is Kiki senpia your up," Maya said pushing Kiki towards the weight and red mech.

ratchet was mumbling something under his breath as he walked by. Kiki cleared her throat and called out with her motherly voice, "Ratchet." Imminently ratchets attention turned to the young girl. "yes Kiki I am very busy so make it short," ratchet said as he walk in front of the railing. "How long has it been sense you got some recharge?" Kiki said crossing her arms.

"I am fine," ratchet replied.

"ratchet," Kiki retorted, "It has been four and you know out of any one what lack of recharge dose to a bot."

"I know but"

"But nothing go take a break you deserve it."

"Kiki I "

"yes work and I'll fill in for you ten minutes of you in recharge is not going to destroy the world ratchet." ratchet gave out a sigh, " I suppose your right, and recharge dose sound good right now." With that the medic left for his room and fell into recharge, and the three girls went to work.

The next morning came and the girls had gotten there early before ratchet had woken fro his so called ten minute recharge. When the medic awoke and came to the main room he rubbed his helm. "good morning sleepy head," Kiki chimed. "morning how long was I out for?" the medic asked in shock. "oh just the rest of the day don't worry I did the rest of your work for you. you didn't have any thing major left so I took care of it for you," Kiki said with a smile. ratchet gave a small smile in return, "thank you."

"no problem. Oh by the way happy ester usagi-kun," Kiki giggled. ratchet gave the young girl and odd stare and replied," yes happy ester to you to." Then Miko and Maya jumped up from the couch. "yes happy ester usagi-kun good to see you bright eyed and BUSHY TAIL," Miko began to laugh. "well you probably have a lot to do so you better go on and HOP to it usagi-kun," Maya said and all three girls busted into laughter. Ratchet raised his optic ridge in suspicion then walked away. Yet the girls didn't stop there. The whole day they would make rabbit jokes when they talked to ratchet, and constantly called him usagi-kun. Which was always followed by laughter. Then every one eels at the base began to do the same. Even agent fowler and nurse Darby joined.

Ratchet had hade the last straw when Optimus began to call him usagi-kun. enraged ratchet turn around and screamed, "WHY ARE ALL OF YOU CALLING ME USAGI-KUN?" At that point everyone in the base broke down in laughter. even Optimus couldn't stop him self from a small chuckle. "WHATS SO FUNNY?" Ratchet yelled. Optimus gave the medic a pat on his shoulder. "Ratchet have you looked in the mirror lately?" Optimus asked with a chuckle. Ratchet optics when wide and he ran to the wash racks. There on his helm where a pair of giant, pink, fuzzy rabbit ears. On his face was a rabbit nose with matching whiskers drawn in permanent marker.

"OH GIRLS I HAVE AN ESTER PRESNT FOR YOU," ratchet yelled as he came back into the main room with a wrench in his hand. "Oh no he's on to us RUN!" exclaimed Miko. "I REGRET NOTHING!," shouted Maya. "THIS WAS SO WORTH IT," yelled Kiki as the three girls ran around the auto bot base with usagi Ratchet following behind them.

THE END


End file.
